Contrariwise Perpetually
by Rachaelsworks
Summary: Jane and Thor are happy back on Asgard after his first visit to Earth. Tensions have been high now that Thor wishes to spend some time off,protecting the Nine Realms. Loki wants the throne and with the Allfather fallen ill it could be possible he grabs it. If he did what would be his first step?
1. Chapter 1- Lucky

The sun was beaming through the edge that divided the eternal realm of Asgard and the rest of the universe. The glowing cosmos trickled into the waterfall that lead off the cliff,giving the illusion that the stars were melting into the water. Stunning, but a usual sight for the citizens who thrived there. Nothing but a common phenomenon for them.

"It kills me that you get to see this every night." Jane said with a small sigh as she leaned so far off the edge of the stone palace balcony that it seemed like she could fall off any second.

"You should see it in the morning." Thor replied with a small chuckle that echoed into something much louder than intended. Thor came and stood next to her,leaning not nearly as far on the balcony and rested his weight on his elbow. Jane smiled at his comment,wrapping her shawl around her tighter.

"You don't seem to amazed." She looked over at him,her smile still alive on her face. "I've lived here thousands of years Jane. I've grown accustomed to watching the stars glow through the night and the sun rise. No different from you and Midgard." He explained,staring off into the deep distance,taking in the full scale that was the universe. "Earth's night sky is much farther away though." She said in a small mumble.

A loud knock was heard coming from the chamber's doors. "I've got it." Thor said,leaving Jane. He strode over to the doors ,his boots making a light rhythm on the marble floors as he approached the door. Normally, there would have been a servant to open the door for the prince, but since Thor had requested for more privacy since Jane arrived on Asgard. "Yes?" Thor opened the door just enough so himself could be seen. It was his brother Loki. "Brother I'm a bit busy at the moment can it wait till tomorrow?" He asked,his brow perking up a little as he saw Loki was dressed in his armour and not his casual wear.

"Oh, I'm sorry brother, it can't." Loki still loathed it when Thor called him brother and at times like these he would show it. "You still deny the throne correct? For your mortal woman?" Loki questioned,picking his words carefully. "Well yes." Thor said with a small laugh and a large grin.

"Perfect. Guards, escort the Odinson to his new chambers." A grin formed on Loki's once blank,deadpan face. "Oh you are funny broth-" Thor was cut off,his smile disappearing after seeing the grin form on Loki's face.

Within less than a second the enormous wooden carved palace door to Thor's room was being mauled by guards. Thor pushed with all his might to keep the door shut,leaning against it with his back. "Jane!" Thor yelled across the room where stood Jane,whose face grew from wonder to shock and fear. Her hands began to go cold and clammy as she watched Thor push against the door twice his size against men whose hands now started to slip past the crack between the opening. She tried to shout back his name but her throat went dry from any words.

With a loud crash,the men had burst through Thor's self barricade. Thor was knocked to the ground,landing on his elbow that just moments before rested on the stone balcony,next to Jane. "You might want to bind him. He is a bit of a wild one." Loki taunted as he watched the sea of soldiers swam over his brother. He had not taken notice to Jane who stood just off in the balcony, still unable to say an audible word. "Loki what are you doing?!" Thor shouted as he felt his arms be pulled behind his back. The mighty Thor was strong, but no match for seven suited Asgardian soldiers without his hammer and without warning. "Father has fallen into the OdinSleep again. As you deny the throne,it is mine. I am simply making a few adjustments- ah-."Loki paused,now finally seeing Jane who stood ,wide eyed. "oh Thor you didn't tell me you had company. I would have set up a pretty little cell right next to yours. Oh, I'm sure something can be arranged." He gave a soft chuckle as he gestured to two of the guards to grab her now that Thor had been secured.

"No! No, getoff!" Jane finally spoke in a crackly voice,shaking the hands of the guard off her. She continued to shake her arms and make attempts to bolt to the other side of the room but all her attempts were futile. The guard wrapped his gloved fingers around her forearms and tugged her back into his chest ,keeping her still. She watched in horror and mixed aw as Thor's hands were chained together behind his back. It was the look he gave her that felt worse than the tightening grip on her arms. The look of desperation and helplessness as the men picked him up by his shirt's collar and dragged him out the door made her heart sink deep into the pits of her stomach. "Thor...Thor!" She called out to him. She could hear him screaming her name and aggressive pleas to the guards as he was being trugged down the marble hollow halls.

"I'm sorry Lady Jane,that you had to see that. But he would have committed treason sooner or later. I need to keep the people safe. As king of Asgard-" Loki was cut off, as Jane had shouted at him. A great mixture of insults and swearing in his direction spewed out of her mouth.

Loki paid no attention to it but simply made his way over to her ,gracefully and quietly. Jane's eyes filled with fear he came closer to her. Her yelps and screams decresendod as his face stayed calm. Loki raised a hand and slapped her straight across the face. The guards hadn't flinched but only tightened their grip on the scientist. "You,will not speak me to ever again like that. I am King of Asgard now and those words directed to the King the Nine Realms are punishable by beheading. Consider yourself very lucky Lady Jane. I will not be so kind next time." Loki spat in her face,leaning in and staring her down.

Jane tucked her head down,turtling in. Her breathing became shorter and faster. Jane had tried her best to hide her face and hide her fear but she was horrified. She was praying and hoping that she would wake up in Thor's bed soaked in cold sweat but she was not so lucky.

"Guards, would you be ever so kind to take Lady Jane down to dungeons. Thank you." He pulled himself up from her face and nodded at the guards ,who began dragging Jane by her arms. Her head dropped. She didn't bother to struggle right now. Her face still stung from when he struck her and she wasn't wanting another smack. She stayed quiet as the guards carried her out of Thor's room and through the gleaming golden halls which had dimmed from complete darkness that now lay outside.

"Lady Jane I am truly sorry about your disposition." The guard on the right mumbled to her when they were a safe distance from Loki. The words didn't process at first. Her eyes were closed and head was hanging. "Thank you." She mumbled to him once it was processed. She knew he was just doing his job. Compassion for him was strange but he had to go against the family he had probably been serving for thousands of years. The guard was just,as he had said,following orders.


	2. Chapter 2- Distraction

A loud banging woke Jane up. She didn't wake gracefully. A loud groan escaped her mouth and a stretch that would be considered 'unlady like' soon followed. Jane's back felt stiff and her arms tight. When she opened her eyes she saw she had been sleeping on clear white marble floor with nothing surrounding her. Slowly she pushed herself off the floor,her muscles aching. When she finally got herself upright she began to look around ,her eyes still a bit blurry from sleep. She scanned and looked to the left ,finding the source of the banging.

It was Thor. He was only a few feet away from her,on the same white marble floor,with the same look he had painted on his face when she had last saw him. She muttered his name,then continued to repeat louder and louder each time. A small smile rose on his face but soon vanished as Jane began to drag herself closer to him. As she moved she felt something stop her. A invisible wall stationed between the two. "Thor?" She said in a questioning tone as she held her hand up to the force. It gave of a feeling between burning and papercuts. Jane almost instantly pulled her hand away from it. "Thor what is going on?" She asked him,hoping he would be able to hear her through the wall. She watched his head lower and brows furrow as he couldn't seem to even look at her when seconds before he had a faint smile.

"Jane, my Jane, Loki has placed us in here till- till he might have further use of us." Thor never spoke like this. His voiced had no strength in it and was full of self pity. "I suspect you'll be moved soon if the guards inform him we are speaking. Or if he sees himself. I am just so overjoyed you are alive. I had thought he had had you slaughtered and just laid you there to punish me." His head was shaking now as he clasped his wrist in his hand. "Jane I am so sorry for letting this happen to you. If you had been back on Midgard you would have been fine."

Jane watched as her hero dropped down into nothing. His hair lay dirty and tattered against his face and his clothes lessened down to prison garments of a pale brown. She felt her chest break down and fall into the pit of her stomach. Seeing him like this was like seeing the sky falling. Startling. It put her in a trance.

After years of silence ,suddenly , a loud slam of giant metal doors ending in a soft creek filled the empty air. Before the arrival of who had opened the doors,both Jane and Thor knew who is was. They could tell by how cheery and light the steps were. Like a dancer's.

"Good morning Love Birds. I am so glad you two have had the willingness to wake up this fine morning."The smirk and the overload of sarcastic happiness made Jane feel sick to her stomach and unnerved Thor. "Brother,you've had your night of tricks now release us." Thor declared,his voice now the usual booming unlike how it had been. Loki gave a short title of the head,his hair gliding down his shoulder. His face showed a sour taste in his mouth as his lips pursed outwards. "No. I think not. I would like to at least have some fun." He taunted,loving to look upon his brother as his face dropped. Loki began to strut back and forth from the sides of the cell,grinning and letting out a few short toxic chuckles before letting his voice fill the room again. "You know brother,you could have easily gotten yourself out of this. Multiple times too. You didn't even call for Mjolnir. Afraid to hurt your own people are you now?" He asked as he slowly brought his hands together in front of his pelvis.

The air became stale,no answers came from Thor as he sat in the cell,only a few feet from the Trickster and barely inches away from the Scientist. Loki was correct. Since the collapsing of the bridge ,Thor hadn't wanted to throw more onto his people. Though, if he knew he would be stuck down in a cell in truth and not as a petty joke ,than the events leading up would have been much different.

"Loki what is the meaning of all this. You know I don't desire the throne now and Jane has nothing to do with our disputes." He mimicked the voice of his father, trying so hard to sound as wise and stern as him. Hoping to lead somewhere close to an answer.

It didn't. As almost expected it lead to another malicious laugh. "As you just said. You don't desire it now. But when the mortal dies soon enough,you will. Her life is merely a blink compared to ours. She is just a distraction for you for now. That be as it may, I can't afford you to have distractions all the time. I'm going to have to take that distraction away once and awhile." The nastiest smirk grew with teeth bearing. It was almost possible to see the sickness brim through his eyes as he threw a glare over at Jane.

Jane was not terrified. She was petrified. She sat there still as a candlestick and could start to feel sweat beat down like wax. Her breathing became more apparent to herself as it started to go on an un rhythmic pattern.

Loki could smell this fear. He could taste it. It tasted to him like the sweetest wine and the look of boiling rage coming from Thor ,who was trapped like a gerbil, was like the fine cheese that came with it.

"Guards. Please escort to the private chamber upstairs please. The one in the North Wing. Above the dungeons. I want her to hear him scream."


End file.
